<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t take my eyes off you by ak_bennington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512288">Can’t take my eyes off you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington'>ak_bennington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want it, I got it: SakuAtsu NSFW [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Español | Spanish, Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, SakuAtsu, Sharing a Room, Slice of Life, Voyeurism, nsfw sakuatsu week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compartir habitación de hotel con Sakusa es una tortura para Atsumu, porque se mira pero no se toca.<br/>[NSFW SakuAtsu Week #3: Body Worship - It’s hard to think when you’re staring me like that]<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want it, I got it: SakuAtsu NSFW [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t take my eyes off you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/gifts">CallmeJANE</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me lucro con esto.<br/>Dedicado a M Jane Smith, seguramente no sea lo que esperabas pero espero que te guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">CAN’T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU</span>
</p><p><br/>
No podía dormir. No se trataba del calor o el frío, pues en las habitaciones de los hoteles siempre hacía una temperatura constante ya fuera verano o invierno, y él se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que lo de extrañar la cama o la almohada dejó de importar hace mucho.</p><p>Como jugador era la eficiencia personificada, y este rasgo también se manifestaba en otras áreas de su vida privada, como lo era el que Atsumu tuviese una facilidad asombrosa para quedarse dormido al instante en cualquier lugar que se propusiera. No le había quedado más remedio. Ya desde su infancia compartiendo dormitorio con Osamu había tenido que aguantar sus resfriados, noches de estudio, pesadillas y un sinfín de ruidos molestos que le llevaron a depurar su técnica en cuanto comenzó su trayectoria profesional y más de una vez le tocó como compañero de habitación alguno que roncaba como un ogro.</p><p>Así que si Atsumu estaba tumbado en su cama con los ojos como platos y una sensación extraña en el pecho, desde luego no era porque no tuviese los medios para evitarlo.</p><p>Pero es que desde hacía un tiempo algo había cambiado en su manera de observar a Sakusa y ahora lo tenía profundamente dormido en la cama apenas separada de la suya por dos cuartas. Si estiraba el brazo podría tocarle…</p><p>Y ese pensamiento era peligroso.</p><p>Trataba de distraerse y pensar en otras cosas. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, bebía agua o miraba el móvil, pero al final terminaba fijando la vista de nuevo en él, irremediablemente atraído por algo que estaba más allá de su voluntad.</p><p>¿Acaso podía hacer algo en contra cuando tenía que luchar consigo mismo para no levantarse y pasar los dedos por su contorno? Era casi una suerte que estuviera de espaldas y no ver cómo el claroscuro creado por la luz de la luna ocultaba algunas de sus facciones para destacar otras. Aunque tampoco eso era suficiente para evitar que su imaginación volara, pues creía que podría reproducir su cara de memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que se sorprendió analizando su forma de caminar, unos metros delante de él, cuando se dirigían al autobús al terminar uno de sus partidos.</p><p>
  <em>Míralo, tan digno, nadie se atreve a acercársele. La espalda recta, paso seguro y la barbilla alta. Tiene un aura solemne que le da un aire aristocrático. Sí, quizás sea esa la clave que explica la sensación que inspira. Es como un miembro de la realza ante quien debes doblegarte a su paso porque está a años luz de ti. Y sin embargo, no es para nada así. No alardea ni trata de destacar. Pero es imposible no reparar en él. Su piel, su pelo, parecen sacados de una fotografía en blanco y negro, sobrenaturales…</em>
</p><p>Fue inmediato. La realidad le golpeó dejándolo parado en mitad de la calle al haberse perdido en desvaríos filosóficos que poco tenían que ver con <em>¿Será así como se me ve por detrás o tengo más músculo? </em>O <em>Me gustan esas zapatillas ¿dónde las habrá comprado? ¿serán muy caras?</em> Él mismo se había percatado del extraño rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y cuando Sakusa se detuvo y se giró para esperarle, Atsumu cruzó los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, rezando porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no lo miraba: lo observaba. Hasta cada mínimo detalle. Por suerte, era imposible que se adentrara en su mente, pero lo que no era imposible de advertir era el rubor que le subió de golpe, aumentándole varios grados la temperatura, y las palabras atropellándosele en la lengua en un repentino tartamudeo.</p><p>Aquello había sido cuando jugaron contra los Hornets hacía ya ¿dos semanas? No sabía, quizás fuera menos o más. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y a la vez haber corrido a cámara rápida en otras partes. Y fue mucho antes de eso cuando les tocó compartir habitación la última vez.</p><p>Todo se sentía tan distinto ahora.</p><p>Recordó que aquella noche no volvieron tarde. Llovía, y después de cenar todos en un restaurante que habían concertado, regresaron al hotel sin muchas ganas de fiesta. Algunos se quedaron abajo en el bar, pero ellos se subieron a la habitación y estuvieron viendo programas tontos en la tele. Seguramente no recordaría nada de aquel día de no ser por su risa.</p><p>Sakusa era de esas personas que en grupo trataban de pasar desapercibidas pero que en el tú a tú no les queda más remedio que interactuar. No obstante, no había sido tan fácil. Tras unos largos preliminares que incluían casi amenazas de muerte, súplicas y promesas, Sakusa había accedido a ver con Atsumu ese programa de variedades que incluía actuaciones musicales, números cómicos y participación de celebridades.</p><p>–¿Y si un día nos toca acudir como invitados a una cosa de estas? ¡Hay que estar preparado, Omi-kun!</p><p>–Me niego a hacer el ridículo.</p><p>–Ah, no, amigo, está estipulado en tu contrato.</p><p>–¿Qué sabrás tú lo que hay estipulado en mi contrato?</p><p>–Mierda, ¡¿no me digas que en el tuyo no pone nada de hacerse fotos semidesnudo para cualquier evento que suponga promoción para el equipo?</p><p>–No habría firmado algo así en la vida.</p><p>–¡No! ¿Me han timado y tratado como un trozo de carne?</p><p>Sakusa esbozó una sonrisa que trató de contrarrestar con un gesto de exasperación. Pero el objetivo había sido conseguido, y si seguía intentándolo, quizás no se replegara en su coraza ignorándolo toda la noche.</p><p>Y al final obtuvo lo equivalente a un tesoro perdido. Algo que se veía tan íntimo y exclusivo que no se sentía merecedor.</p><p>La boca de Sakusa era casi como un secreto, como la virginidad a la que solo se podía acceder tras despojarla del trozo de tela que la cubría. Y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que era por poder disfrutar de ella todos los días.</p><p>Sakusa vivía el voleibol. Le absorbía y se mimetizaba con él hasta el punto de olvidar sus manías, y mientras jugaba era de los pocos momentos en los que dejaba a un lado la mascarilla. Desde entonces no podía dejar de fijarse en los pequeños detalles que rara vez se manifestaban, pero que pudo ver aquella noche en que lo vio reírse de verdad.</p><p>Era muy comedido en todo lo que hacía y no solía gesticular más de lo necesario, si bien era bastante expresivo en cuanto a demostrar desagrado. Al hablar apenas se le veían los dientes, bajo unos labios finos pero bien delineados, pero Atsumu había conseguido verlos bien y le había fascinado el detalle de que no eran perfectos. No era nada llamativo ni grave, ni siquiera de memoria era capaz de detallar qué los diferenciaba de otros. Al parecer, Sakusa había logrado escapar del martirio adolescente que suponía llevar ortodoncia. Ni él ni Osamu se libraron de mínimo un año de tortura. Aunque podía entender que si se debía tan solo a un asunto estético, Sakusa hubiese preferido asegurarse una perfecta higiene a tener una dentadura de anuncio.</p><p>Sus dientes eran otra cosa más a destacar dentro de su conjunto que debía quedarse tan solo en la categoría de anécdota o de secreto íntimo. En cambio, Sakusa tenía otras singularidades que lo convertían en alguien exótico e irresistible.</p><p>Porque Atsumu no podía pensar en alguien que no se sintiera fascinado como él por cada cosa que lo hacía especial. Algunas, evidentes como su pelo o sus lunares, literalmente hacían girar la vista a su paso. Otras estaban solo al alcance del espectador de vista afilada. Nadie que no se fijara con intención advertiría el modo en que se le marcaban las costillas o la columna, que invitaba a pasar por ella los dedos subiendo los peldaños de una escalera, cuando hacían los estiramientos al final del entrenamiento y ya ninguno llevaba puesta la camiseta. Desde que todo aquello saltara, Atsumu siempre procuraba estar cerca cuando los ponían a estirar por parejas y así poder observarlo mejor cuando tuviera que presionar sobre su espalda para ayudarle a tocar la punta de los pies.</p><p>Lástima que eso no sucedía muy a menudo. No porque Sakusa no lo eligiera como pareja de estiramientos, sino porque era extremadamente flexible y cualquier tipo de ayuda sería o un insulto o dejarse en evidencia. Pero también era inevitable pensar en qué buenos campos podía poner en práctica sus habilidades.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, Atsumu se encontró apretando los muslos ante aquella fugaz idea, pensando en que si ya era malo no poder dormir por culpa de su compañero de equipo a quien debía ver a diario, era aún peor excitarse pensando en que podía hacer otro tipo de cosas con él.</p><p>Siguió apretando las piernas y quiso darse la vuelta para darle la espalda y olvidarse de que estaba allí.</p><p>Entonces lo oyó murmurar en sueños.</p><p>No era la primera vez que lo hacía, por tanto, no debería haberle sobresaltado como lo había hecho, pero era incapaz de controlar esas reacciones y el palpitar de su pecho le decía que aquello no estaba bien.</p><p>No estaba bien fantasear con tu compañero, que duerme ignorante de lo que sucede a menos de un metro.</p><p>De repente, ese mismo corazón terminó por desbocarse del todo cuando entre otra tanda de murmullos ininteligibles, creyó oír un “Miya”. Tal vez lo había interpretado mal, que sería lo más seguro, pero ¿y si era cierto?</p><p>Si Sakusa estaba hablando en sueños, eso significaba que estaba profundamente dormido por lo que…</p><p>Antes de arrepentirse, se destapó y acudió al borde de la cama del moreno. Se quedó allí de pie sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos. Si lo pillaba iba a quedar como el perturbado más grande de la historia.</p><p>Pero estaba dormido, no tenía que suceder nada de eso.</p><p>Entonces, con cuidado, se sentó en el borde del colchón, agudizando el oído por si volvía a decir algo. Ahora de cerca, podía notarle la respiración profunda pero un poco agitada. ¿Qué sería aquello que estaba soñando?</p><p>El poder verle la cara con tanto lujo de detalles sin que se lo reprochara le pareció increíble.</p><p>Había alardeado mentalmente de ser capaz de reproducir cada una de sus facciones, pero al poder verlo así se daba cuenta de que se equivocaba. Su rostro se veía tan plácido, a pesar de que el sueño de vez en cuando lo alteraba, que volvía a nacer en él el deseo de tocarlo.</p><p>La piel perfecta de Kiyoomi era una leyenda en los Jackals. Todos la admiraban pero ninguno conocía el secreto de su éxito. Como con otras cosas, Sakusa era muy celoso de su privacidad y siempre que había compartido habitación con otro integrante del equipo, al día siguiente protestaban porque no habían sido capaces de averiguar nada, alegando que Sakusa se había metido en el baño, cerrando con pestillo, y había tardado media hora en salir.</p><p>Atsumu podía dar fe de que cualquiera que fuera su rutina, era efectiva. Tenía un tono uniforme envidiable y una apariencia fina que no tenía la suya, más basta y castigada por bronceados y marcas de acné juvenil. Si hacía memoria, incluso cuando se conocieron en la adolescencia y la piel de Atsumu estaba en su peor momento, no solo con granos por las hormonas sino por la irritación de aquellos primeros afeitados, Sakusa seguía pareciendo caído del cielo.</p><p>Recordaba habérsele acercado en una ocasión y bajarle el cubrebocas para comprobar <em>¿es que acaso no tienes bigote o qué? </em>Esperando algo más llamativo que el suyo, por tener la piel mucho más clara y el vello mucho más negro pero se equivocó, pues su piel lucía perfecta como si no hubiese visto una cuchilla de afeitar en su vida.</p><p>Dormido podía acercarse más y recrearse sin incomodarle. No es que incomodarle le importara, ya que a veces esa era su intención, no había nada más satisfactorio que ver a Sakusa alterado por su culpa. Pero poder observarle a gusto, generaba otro tipo de satisfacción muy diferente.</p><p>Esa de lo prohibido, sabiendo que no podía mirarle así en otras circunstancias. Libre y sin tener que ocultar nada de lo que sentía escudándose en su actitud descarada.</p><p>¿Pasaría algo si lo rozase?</p><p>La yema de su dedo se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios donde, alrededor de ellos, asomaba un imperceptible rastro de vello que denotaba que ya no eran unos niños y crecía en cuestión de horas. Sabía que por la mañana Sakusa lo haría desaparecer, por eso sentía la urgencia pasar los dedos por él y sentir cómo raspaba un poco la piel. Imaginar cómo se sentiría ese roce en zonas especialmente sensibles como los labios si le besara, la cara interna de sus muslos, o si se perdiera en su abdomen mientras su mentón trazaba el camino.</p><p>Atsumu apretó las piernas de nuevo para caer en la cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo.</p><p>Se sentía culpable y sucio solo de pensarlo, pero ¿acaso no era el mejor momento no solo para mirarle? Así que se relajó y entreabrió las piernas para estar más cómodo allí donde se empezaba a sentir apretado. Hacía calor y se había acostado con solo un pantalón corto. Sakusa, más recatado, llevaba además una camiseta y se había tapado con la sábana hasta la cintura. Era normal a veces en los hoteles que refrescara durante la noche por culpa del aire acondicionado, pero el sueño agitado del moreno parecía estar provocándole todo lo contrario, notándosele algo de humedad en la frente, en el labio superior, el cuello o la clavícula.</p><p>Atsumu inspiró hondo. Sabía lo poco que a Sakusa le gustaba sudar y, a pesar de dedicarse a lo que se dedicaban, era algo que seguía viéndose raro en él, como si ni el sudor estuviese a su altura. Así que también era el momento para disfrutar no solo de su belleza sino de sus imperfecciones.</p><p>Aquel dedo que se había quedado en el aire decidió posarse al fin sobre su labio, apenas tocándolo lo justo para arrastrar las pequeñas gotas de sudor encima de él y humedeciéndolo con ellas. Estaba nervioso, como si estuviese traicionándolo mientras dormía al deslizar el dedo entre sus labios. Apenas pudo hacerlo más que mojarlo un poco de saliva y chocar con sus dientes sin arriesgar demasiado a despertarle, pero fue suficiente.</p><p>De esas veces en que se quedaba mirándolo sin darse cuenta, se encontró preguntándose ¿cómo sería besarle? ¿a qué sabría? ¿a menta o enjuague bucal? Ni siquiera podía decir que Sakusa tuviese un alimento favorito que le caracterizara como para hacerse una idea, además de que cuando coincidían para comer, casi nunca se fijaba en lo que comía sino en cómo lo hacía. Solía traer sus propios palillos envueltos en una servilleta de papel dentro de una caja que, por lo gastada y por su nombre puesto en ella, parecía llevar con él mucho tiempo. Se sentaba muy recto. Comía despacio y nunca cosas crudas como ensaladas o frutas. Gustaba de ordenar los trozos por tamaños y colores y cuando algo no le hacía mucha gracia lo tomaba de los palillos con los dientes en lugar de meterlo en la boca. Seguramente todo esto pasara desapercibido para la mayoría, pero cuando comían junto a todo el equipo, Atsumu era capaz de prever ciertas peculiaridades que los demás no habían tenido en cuenta.</p><p>Por eso, cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearlo indirectamente, le supo tan a poco y tan insuficiente que se inclinó aún más sobre él.</p><p>Si le besaba y se despertaba…</p><p>No, no podía hacer eso sin su consentimiento, si tan solo observarle con las intenciones con las que lo estaba haciendo ya era incómodo.</p><p>No iba a besarlo pero sí podía hacer otras cosas por las que no peligrara su vida si lo pillaba <em>in fraganti.</em></p><p>Como tocarle el pelo, porque de eso Sakusa no podía sorprenderse. Era su gran atractivo y lo sabía. Y no solo lo sabía sino que lo potenciaba, lo que le daba a Atsumu que pensar acerca de su actitud hacia los demás. Por su carácter, Sakusa daba la impresión de tener pocas habilidades sociales y ninguna intención de mejorarlas, pero, sin embargo, sí que se preocupaba por su imagen. Más allá de lo que se podía esperar de un deportista profesional, Sakusa se esmeraba en verse bien. Cuidaba su aspecto y tenía buen gusto vistiendo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Hay alguien a quien tratas de impresionar o es esa tu manera de esperar a que llegue?</em>
</p><p>¿Quién no querría enterrar los dedos en esos rizos azabache?</p><p>Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez aquel sentimiento no fuese tan nuevo como pensaba y siempre estuvo ahí latente desde la primera vez que Inarizaki perdió con Itachiyama. En aquel entonces Sakusa llevaba el pelo más largo. Llamaba más la atención, con lo que su furia adolescente tenía un objetivo más claro en el que proyectar su frustración por haber perdido. Durante un pensamiento fugaz, Atsumu deseó tener aquellos cabellos en sus manos y castigarlo contra la pared por ser tan asquerosamente espectacular en todos los sentidos.</p><p>Por supuesto, Sakusa seguía siendo igual de espectacular o más en su adultez, solo que Atsumu ya no tenía motivos por los que sentirse frustrado o amenazado, sino orgulloso por contribuir un poquito a que destacara aún más.</p><p>Y ahora lo tenía su alcance.</p><p>Con cuidado, limpió un poco el sudor de su frente, le apartó algunos rizos rebeldes que se habían pegado a ella y los colocó despacio, poniendo empeño en notar la suavidad entre sus dedos. Se acercó un poco más. Su pelo entraba también en la rutina de belleza de Sakusa. A veces le había oído quejarse de la humedad, el encrespamiento… cosas que a Atsumu le sonaban a chino. Él no tenía ese problema, salvo teñirse y los cincuenta mil productos de fijación que no terminaban por convencerle.</p><p>–¿Qué te echas, Omi-kun? No es justo que tu pelo parezca tan esponjoso –le había dicho una vez que Sakusa le acompañó al supermercado más cercano al hotel porque al hacer la maleta a Atsumu se le había olvidado el neceser.</p><p>–¿Esponjoso? ¿Se supone que es un cumplido?</p><p>–¡Ya me entiendes! Suave y…</p><p>Alargó la mano con intención de tocarlo, pero Sakusa, siendo como era, se echó hacia atrás evitándolo. Atsumu se enfadó y se le debió notar en la cara porque incluso al moreno se le vio intención de recapacitar. No le iba a pedir perdón ni nada de eso, ni Miya tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, pero menos imaginó que saliera de él responderle de la misma manera tocándole el pelo. Solo fue un segundo, pero Atsumu estaba tan perplejo que le dio la impresión de que Sakusa se pasó toda la tarde acariciándoselo.</p><p>–Tienes las puntas secas –la magia se rompió, era demasiado utópico que durase.</p><p>–Gracias, ya lo sabía –le contestó de mala gana. Para una vez que tenía un detalle tenía que meter la pata.</p><p>Ambos recorrían el pasillo dedicado a los productos de aseo, mientras Atsumu se dedicaba a olerlos, Sakusa se detenía a comprobar las etiquetas.</p><p>–¿Por qué te tiñes? Desde que te conozco llevas haciéndolo –comentó justo al pasar por el estante de los tintes, del cual Atsumu eligió uno rubio al azar para compararlo con otro.</p><p>Miya se quedó pensativo, llegando a la abrumadora conclusión que porque él estuviese pillado por Sakusa, este no tenía por qué recordar que coincidieron en campamentos cuando aún iban a secundaria.</p><p>–Me gusta estar guapo.</p><p>–Ya no está tu hermano. No tienes por qué diferenciarte de él.</p><p>Aquello le llamó la atención pues le daba la impresión de que detrás de esa frase tan aleatoria en apariencia, había algo de reflexión detrás. La historia de por qué se teñía era larga y no era momento de contársela allí en medio del supermercado, por tanto, decidió optar por la versión corta e igualmente cierta que era que le gustaba sentirse atractivo al margen de diferenciarse de Osamu.</p><p>–¿Me estás diciendo que Osamu es más guapo? No lo estás arreglando, Omi-kun –Atsumu lanzó un suspiro exagerado. De verdad que Sakusa era lo peor haciendo cumplidos–. Ay, no tienes arreglo.</p><p>De los dos tintes que llevaba en la mano, echó uno de ellos al carro de la compra, junto con varios botes de champú, acondicionador, sérum y gel fijador que olían maravillosamente bien. Tal como entraron, el moreno se dedicó a sacarlos y volverlos a poner en su sitio.</p><p>–¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? –protestó Atsumu viendo cómo su trabajo seleccionando marcas que nunca había utilizado antes se veía saboteado.</p><p>–Olvida todo eso. Aceite de coco y mascarillas caseras.</p><p>–¿Es por todo el rollo de los parabenos, derivados del petróleo y movidas raras? No me importa.</p><p>–El pelo rizado es naturalmente seco y quebradizo, para que el rizo se defina necesita estar hidratado. Los productos de fijación solo los apelmazan y resecan más.</p><p>–Yo no tengo el pelo rizado.</p><p>–Pero lo tienes más seco que el desierto. Anda ven, te enseñaré cómo se hace.</p><p>Y abandonaron el pasillo de perfumería para dirigirse al de frutería.</p><p>Aquel día Sakusa no se dejó tocar el pelo, pero ahora, totalmente a su merced, hundió los dedos y la nariz en su espesura y se le escapó un poco la risa al recordar la cara de Kiyoomi al llamarlo <em>esponjoso. </em>¿Qué diría si supiese que, a pesar de todo, no había cambiado de opinión y seguía pensando que aquel adjetivo le iba perfecto?</p><p>¿Qué diría si supiese todo lo que sentía?</p><p>Si despertara y lo encontrara allí prácticamente acostado a su lado, tocándolo, pensando en tocarlo de todas las maneras posibles y tocarse a sí mismo porque era la única manera de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin cruzar la línea, ¿lo rechazaría o lo aceptaría?</p><p>¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ir un poco más allá?</p><p>Quien sabe si por la cercanía de Atsumu o los leves acercamientos que había tenido en los que había tocado su boca y su cabello, el sueño de Kiyoomi volvió a agitarse. No dijo nada. Seguramente aquel “Miya” que creyó oírle en sueños hubiera sido más una fantasía que una realidad, pero eso no quitaba que comenzara a dejar de estar tan relajado. Por momentos, veía que sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados y más que ponerse nervioso porque pudiera abrirlos de golpe y encontrarle allí, se dedicó a observar el aleteo de sus pestañas, largas, oscuras y curvadas.</p><p>Apartó la mano bruscamente de su cabeza cuando Sakusa cambió de postura, girándose hacia el lado contrario, teniéndolo ahora de frente. Se había terminado de destapar en el proceso y la sábana que lo cubría ahora era un lío junto con sus piernas. La camiseta que llevaba se le había subido dejando a la vista gran parte de su abdomen.</p><p>No era la primera vez que lo veía. Siendo compañeros de equipo, habiendo coincidido en campamentos y más concretamente compartiendo habitación con regularidad, no podía decir que nunca hubiese visto a Sakusa desnudo, aunque tampoco era algo habitual como podía suceder con Bokuto, a quien en más de una ocasión habían tenido que censurar con un sticker en fotos y selfies en los vestuarios. Sakusa era todo lo contrario, casi un espejismo, tan breve y escaso que había más en él de imaginación que de realidad.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora lo podía observar todo lo que quisiera sin tapujos, deteniéndose donde y cuanto la decencia no le había permitido en otras ocasiones. Paseó la vista de arriba a abajo, su lengua tallando contra sus dientes lo que hubiese querido hacer con las manos o los labios. Terminó mordiéndolos con la respiración alterada en cuanto llegó hasta sus piernas y percibió cierta dureza entre ellas.</p><p>Contuvo la respiración. Mil pensamientos cruzaron su mente, pero ninguno era apto para lo que podían hacer estando uno de ellos dormido. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Buscó calmar la suya, animada por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, del mismo modo que le hubiese gustado hacer con la de Sakusa.</p><p>Se mordió las ganas y los labios, callando su voz para evitar que terminara por despertarle en su inquietud. Le hubiese gustado meter la mano bajo la camiseta y el pantalón como lo estaba haciendo consigo mismo, sentado al borde de la cama de Sakusa sin poder despegar la vista de él y en cómo en su sueño, también apretaba las piernas en busca de alivio.</p><p>Atsumu aumentó el ritmo. Si Sakusa decidiera tocarse delante de él, no podría soportarlo.</p><p>Previendo cualquier urgencia que pudiese acontecer, tiró de su pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo hasta liberar la erección en su mano y regresó la vista al cuerpo de su compañero sin tiempo que perder.</p><p>El camino de vello oscuro bajo su ombligo le demostraba que hasta entonces no había podido observarlo como le hubiese gustado. Había dado por hecho que Sakusa era de los que se rasuraban todo.</p><p>
  <em>Todo.</em>
</p><p>No quería pensar. No podía pensar en qué extensión podría tener ese <em>todo </em>cuando ese vello negro le invitaba a seguirlo con la mirada y la lengua si pudiera. Trató de cambiar el rumbo de sus ideas, trasladándolas a lugares más seguros como su pecho, pero pensar en lo sensual que sería afeitarle el vello que también pudiese salirle allí en sus fuertes pectorales, no ayudaba en absoluto a bajar su excitación.</p><p>Sakusa seguía inquieto, la respiración agitada y la de Atsumu sin quererlo, sincronizándose con la suya. El moreno apretaba los muslos y entre ellos la erección era más notoria. La mano de Atsumu se movía frenética, la de Sakusa ya no descansaba sobre el colchón sino que se aproximaba a su entrepierna bajo la atenta y lasciva mirada de Atsumu.</p><p><em>Ojalá fuera yo, ojalá fuera yo… </em>pensaba igual de entrecortado que su respiración cuando Sakusa posó la mano sobre su excitación, muy breve, lo justo para sacarle un jadeo en sueños.</p><p>–Miya..</p><p>Atsumu no necesitó más para correrse de forma salvaje salpicando el suelo que separaba la cama de Sakusa de la suya.</p><p>No había sido un sueño, ni una alucinación cuando creyó oírselo desde su cama.</p><p>La calma que se suponía que debía llegar después del orgasmo nunca llegó, poniéndole a cien el corazón. Cuando aún no había podido ni subirse la ropa y se encontró a Sakusa mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos.</p><p>Creyó que le daría un infarto al darse cuenta de que había estado provocando la situación en la que estaba y que debía enfrentar las consecuencias. Ni quería pensar que el que pronunciara su nombre en sueños no significaba nada, pues en los sueños, al igual que en las pesadillas, sucedían cosas que no se pueden controlar.</p><p>¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sería por eso que se había despertado? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¡Se iba a morir en ese mismo momento!</p><p>–¡Di algo, por Dios! ¿Qué piensas? Yo…</p><p>Había decidido disculparse, sí, eso sería lo mejor. Si lo había pillado en pleno acto no podía ocultar lo evidente.</p><p>–Es difícil pensar cuando me miras tan fijamente.</p><p>Definitivo. Quería morirse. ¿Acaso era posible que hubiese sido consciente de su cercanía todo el rato? De ser así, desde luego que fingía muy bien.</p><p>Sentirse expuesto le hizo apartar la mirada, que se dirigió hacia el suelo por pudor pero que no fue la mejor de las opciones al ver sobre él la prueba de lo que acababa de pasar. Por lo que, con vergüenza, la apartó de allí también y, resignado, la volvió de nuevo a Sakusa. Había hecho lo que había hecho, no había vuelta atrás y debía asumir la responsabilidad, mas cuando parecía casi haberlo hecho a propósito.</p><p>Con la disculpa en la punta de la lengua, tan urgente como improvisada, Atsumu observó cómo Kiyoomi Sakusa estaba de nuevo profundamente dormido.</p><p>Y la mano que antes había aterrizado quizás buscando consuelo sobre su miembro, se había deslizado hasta descansar sobre el lío de sábanas arremolinadas entre sus rodillas.</p><p>Atsumu suspiró, casi sin saber si reír o llorar y, dejando las manchas del suelo para el día siguiente, para no desvelar de nuevo a Kiyoomi, se metió en su cama, alejándose de la tentación y de su nuevo motivo de insomnio porque, por supuesto, no fue capaz de pegar ojo en lo que quedaba de noche.</p><p>Ese “Miya” que, por si fuera poca confirmación, había escuchado esa noche dos veces mientras Sakusa soñaba con cosas que no parecían en absoluto una tortura precisamente, lo mantendría despierto no solo esa noche sino un montón más hasta revelar el gran secreto, puesto que al día siguiente, y tras encontrar a Sakusa más callado y pensativo de lo normal, Atsumu se atrevió a preguntar, arriesgándose a sacar a la luz el tema.</p><p>–¿Te pasa algo?</p><p>Sakusa apartó la mirada, y en su tez de perfecta palidez pareció asomar un atisbo de rubor al girar la cabeza justo hacia el lado contrario, como si quisiera disimular.</p><p>–No, nada, es solo que…</p><p>–¿Qué? –insistió Atsumu, sabiendo que el silencio no haría más que aumentar sus dudas, así que debía ser eliminado de la ecuación.</p><p>–Tuve un sueño extraño. Nada más.</p><p>A lo que Atsumu repitió en modo burlón en su mente, adoptando un significado diferente: <em>Nada más…</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: Bueno, admito que por un momento me asusté por el tema del consentimiento, no llega a pasar nada y en mi cabeza se veía todo correcto pero si alguien cree que deba advertir algo o se ha sentido incómodo, por favor que me lo diga. Nada más lejos de mi intención.<br/>El programa de tv que veían con actuaciones de celebridades me hizo relacionarlo con “Arroz con leche” (por si alguien lo ha leído y ve la referencia)<br/>Esto surgió porque Omi es bello y espectacular y M Jane Smith me sugirió la idea de Atsumu rendido a los encantos del Omi y ahí salió esta idea que me vino bien para el tema Body Worship. En otras circunstancia estoy segura de que lo hubiera escrito al contrario, Sakusa hipnotizado tímidamente por el carisma y atractivo de Atsumu (sí, muy auto proyección XD) así que escribirlo de esta manera me ha parecido muy interesante.<br/>“Can’t take my eyes off you” es un clásico pero a mi me gusta la versión de Muse ;-)<br/>Bueno, sea como sea, espero que os haya gustado.<br/>Besitos<br/>Ak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>